


Phoenix

by Aryagraceling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: From training camp to competitions to his bed, Yuri Plisetsky wasfire,and Otabek swore to burn with him as long as he could.





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/gifts), [Violet_Riot0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Riot0/gifts).



> Just so you two don't think I'm some randomly gifting stranger, you can find your requests for OtaYuri ABO in [these](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799770) comments. I promised I'd get to it! Takes place several months after Instincts. Hope it lives up to expectations ❤

“You’d think he could  _ not  _ talk about ‘baby this, baby that’ for five fucking minutes.” Yuri nearly slammed the door in Otabek’s face, pausing when he saw the look of horrified anticipation. “Just because you’ve knocked Victor up doesn’t mean the rest of us want to hear it, Yuuri, Christ.”

Otabek shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked tight before shedding his outerwear and following Yuri into the kitchen. The blond shooed Potya off the counter and looked over his shoulder. “Been a while since you’ve had a heat,” Otabek said, settling into a chair. “I know it sucks, but it’s better in the long run to come off suppressants for a cycle than to put it off. No need to be grouchy.”

“It’s annoying.”

“You just started the pot without water.” Otabek groaned as he got up, gently pushing his omega out of the way with his hip. He added water to the coffee maker and turned to wrap Yuri in his arms, smoothing a hand over his tousled hair. “Tell me what you need, Yura. I’ll do the best I can.”

Yuri crossed his arms and glared at Otabek’s chest. “You know what I want.”

“We agreed we’d get lunch with them first, then get settled,” Otabek said. He let Yuri go, leaning back on the counter to watch him wander restlessly around the kitchen. The heat was already roiling through his body--he smelled sweet, cloyingly so, and Otabek’s eyes slipped shut to just  _ bask.  _

He’d smelled omegas in heat before, sure, but none were  _ his.  _ None were the blond hurricane currently whipping its way through his apartment. Yuri’s scent was everywhere, and Otabek wanted to remember it all. He cracked an eye to see Yuri flop onto the couch, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders for a split second before deciding it wasn’t worth it and coming back to bury his face in Otabek’s neck.

“I need you to fuck me,” he mumbled.

“Was that so hard?”

Yuri growled.

“Apparently so,” Otabek said. He slid a hand down Yuri’s back to tease at the waist of his pants, pressing his nose into the top of Yuri’s head. One deep inhale and he was gone, Yuri’s heat enveloping him along with the omega’s hand over his jeans. “You’re not going to wait for coffee?” He shut off the pot when Yuri shook his head.

“I’m already fucking dripping.” Yuri pulled the hand further down and nipped at Otabek’s jaw before his mouth fell open, the alpha’s fingertips drawing out a low moan. “Beka…”

“I’m not fucking you in the kitchen,” Otabek whispered. He turned Yuri around and began to steer him toward the bedroom, finding himself pulled along almost quicker than he could keep up with. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said as Yuri climbed him to wrap around his waist. “Going to let me get to the bed first?”

“You’ve kept me waiting for hours,” Yuri said, hands pulling Otabek’s hair as he tried to make him turn. “I want your knot. We finally decided we’re going to mate and I want you so fuckin-- _ bad,”  _ he whimpered as Otabek tipped him back onto the mattress. “Take off my pants, they’re gross.”

“My pleasure.” He very nearly  _ was  _ dripping, the back of his boxers already soaked. “So good for me,” Otabek murmured against a creamy thigh, the sight of his partner ready and waiting for him flooding him with desire. “God.” He pulled Yuri to the edge of the bed and tugged his legs to rest on his shoulders, biting down on white skin and marking him for the first time. “‘M gonna take you so hard--”

“Then  _ do  _ it,” Yuri rasped. 

“We’re making your first heat with me special,” Otabek said. He gripped Yuri’s hips to keep him from bucking up too hard. “Stop. Let me take care of you. I’ll do it right.” He met Yuri’s eyes and arched a brow when the omega didn’t quit.  _ “Stop.”  _

The effect was immediate. Yuri’s muscles relaxed and he slumped to the bed, legs leaden on Otabek’s shoulders as his eyes drooped. “That’s not nice,” he said, propping himself up to watch Otabek continue marking. “‘S cheating.”

“It’s worth it.”

Yuri flat out  _ whined _ when Otabek’s tongue made its way up his cock. His heels pressed into the alpha’s back and pulled him in, forcing Otabek’s lips open to take him in. It was overwhelming,  _ overpowering _ , being this close to Yuri’s entrance, and Otabek let his tongue loll to get the slightest taste of the slick coating the omega’s sac. 

_ Heavenly. _

Otabek moaned, a low sigh that had Yuri digging his nails into Otabek’s scalp with his own broken noise. “Beka,” he panted. “I’m  _ ready,  _ just-- _ fuck!”  _ His hands flew away to clamp over his mouth when Otabek dipped the tip of his thumb into his hole. “Oh, oh--” 

“I’m going to wring you dry,” Otabek said, pulling off to press a kiss to Yuri’s hip. It was  _ addicting,  _ the taste of him, no matter where his tongue landed. Lips, neck, cock, kissing down his stomach and feeling Yuri’s laughter down to his very bones--he adored every inch. “You’re going to come for me, Yura, and you’re going to  _ scream  _ for more.”

Yuri couldn’t form a comeback with Otabek’s tongue up his ass.

He snarled, clawed at the sheets, writhed below Otabek’s strong hands but could not  _ speak, _ fractured cries falling from his lips instead. It only took a few broad swipes of Otabek’s tongue before he was spilling into the alpha’s throat.  _ “Beka!” _

Otabek drank down every drop. Yuri’s feet hit the floor when the alpha stood, ripping off his shirt and struggling more than necessary with his zipper before his jeans followed. “Oh, no,” he growled, working Yuri’s cock as he knelt over him. “You don’t get to beg to be fucked and get soft after coming once. I know your body better than that.”

“Shut--the fuck--up,” Yuri said. His hips jerked up to meet Otabek’s hand and his fingers dug into the alpha’s arm as his face pinched. “Fuck me.”

_ “Beggar.”  _ Otabek let Yuri’s cock go to drag him up the bed, pressing the lengths of their bodies together before he melded their lips. Need coursed through him with every heartbeat, frantic and cutting when Yuri grabbed hold of him. “Yura--”

“I said fuck me,” Yuri snarled. “It wasn’t a request, alpha, it was an order.”

Who was Otabek to deny him?

Yuri was  _ scalding  _ around him. The omega’s eyes flew open, breath coming in sharp pants with every inch Otabek gave. When he bottomed out, he paused. Yuri began to complain but upon catching Otabek’s eye, let it go. “You’re perfect,” Otabek whispered. “And you’re mine.” He rocked forward, almost pushing Yuri into the headboard.  _ “Mine.”  _ Yuri nodded wordlessly, swallowing hard at the intensity in his alpha’s gaze. “I’m going to mate you.”

“Do it.”

The room fell away to those two words. The earth could’ve stopped turning and it wouldn’t have mattered, because the only thing Otabek could focus on was Yuri’s heartbeat surrounding him and thudding just in front of his mating mark. He licked his lips before bending down to taste the skin, tenderly brushing over the mark as he pulled out. There was a second where everything balanced on a razor thin edge, and then…

Teeth clenched, hips met, and Yuri  _ sang  _ as Otabek sealed the bond. A twist and a half of Otabek’s hand over him drew out another orgasm, come painting Otabek’s stomach as Yuri keened below him.  _ Stunning,  _ it was, the rush of affection and devotion that rushed through the room.

“Alpha,” Yuri whimpered. His arms came around Otabek’s shoulders to draw him close. “Beka, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Otabek lapped where he’d broken the skin and his hips paused at Yuri’s stammered ‘stop.’ “What’s wrong?”

“S-sensitive,” Yuri said, wriggling against him. “Just wait a second, I’ll be fine--”

“Anything,” Otabek murmured. He contented himself with rubbing their cheeks together, kissing along his jaw,  _ anything  _ to distract from the need to push into the warmth surrounding him. “Mine. Mate. We’re bonded, Yuri. I’m yours.”

“Yes.” 

Both smiled. 

“Move, Beka,” Yuri continued. “Fuck your soldier.” His brow knit in confusion when Otabek pulled out and moved to the side, understanding dawning when the alpha held his cock up. “Lazy,” he grumbled.

Otabek ran his hands up Yuri’s thighs with a sigh as he seated himself. “Your hair lights up from the window,” he said. “It’s pretty.”

“Is that what you want me for?” Yuri pressed his hands to Otabek’s legs, spine arching when he began to move. “I’m pretty?”

“You know that’s not it,” Otabek said. “It’s--”  _ Everything.  _ “You.”

Yuri clenched around him before beginning to move in earnest. He was almost hard again, cock smacking against his stomach as he rode his alpha. “Man of few words,” he panted. “You like my pretty hair and the way my pretty little hole takes you so  _ deep.”  _ He let his head fall back, hair tickling Otabek’s thighs. “You love the way I fuck you to insanity.”

“Yes,” Otabek groaned. His knot was already starting to swell, dragging on Yuri’s rim with each smack of their hips. He reached for his omega’s cock and found the hand smacked away, Yuri leaning forward to rest his elbows on Otabek’s chest as he whined. “I’m going to knot, Yuri--” Yuri nodded into his chest and straightened as Otabek buried himself one last time, locking them together as he surged up to take the other man’s face in his hands. “Fuck,” he gasped against his lips. “Oh--”

Distantly, he registered another small splash on his stomach as Yuri all but sobbed into his neck. “Oh, god, Beka, baby--”

“Shhh,” Otabek murmured. He clung tightly to Yuri, uncaring of the mess between them. All that mattered now was  _ him, _ his omega. His home. “I know, I know, Yura. It’s okay.” Slick was collecting on his thighs and the scent killed him in the best way as his cock pulsed. “I’m here.”

“Alpha.” Yuri sounded absolutely wrecked, croaking Otabek’s name as his hands dug into his shoulders. “Maybe heat’s not...so bad.”

“Give it the week,” Otabek said softly into his neck. “You’ll want back on suppressants. You’re a little fucked out right now.”

Yuri attempted a laugh. “A little?”

“A lot fucked out,” Otabek amended. He leaned back, maneuvering them the best he could so Yuri was on his back while his knot shrank. When he spread the omega’s legs and pulled out, Yuri covered his face with both hands. “You can say filthy things to me but can’t watch me look at you?” Otabek asked. He ran a finger over the shivering muscle, earning a low groan. “It’s as beautiful as the rest of you, Yura. Let me admire my work.” 

“Beka…”

“Fine,” he said, sliding off the bed and slipping his arms under Yuri’s body to lift him against his chest. “Shower while I change the sheets, then I’ll join you and we’ll sleep.” He brushed the blond hair aside to examine the wound on Yuri’s neck with a frown. “And I’ll take care of this.”

“Breaking me already,” Yuri said as Otabek deposited him in the tub. “Some mate you are.”

“It’s normal,” Otabek said. “Yuuri did it to Victor at one point.”

“Let’s  _ not  _ bring them into this.”  

“Mhmm.” Otabek drew him into one final kiss before leaving him to begin. Sheets flew into the basket along with discarded clothes, new ones fitting on just as quickly. He had a waiting mate after all, and as he paused in the doorway to listen to the off-key humming he smiled. From training camp to competitions to his bed, Yuri Plisetsky was  _ fire,  _ and Otabek swore to burn with him as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
